casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Department of Secrets
"The Department of Secrets" is the 31st episode of the 29th series of Casualty. It was preceded by "The Rita Supremacy" and followed by "Exile". The episode was directed by Simon Massey and written by Paul Matthew Thompson. Synopsis Connie goes to court to see if she pleads guilty or not guilty. Charlie manages to get a quick word in with Connie to tell her that he believes her and that unfortunately the board have suspended her due to the severity of her charges. She pleads not guilty but they will not allow her on bail. She is taken back to prison leaving Charlie to find her away out. He starts back at the ED with Rita knowing that she has more to do with it then she is letting on. When Charlie finds Rita's locker key he is tempted to go in there but instead returns they key and she confesses to taking the pills. Charlie takes the pills to the police saying they just turned up on the desk. As Connie walks free Charlie is there to collect her, the rock up at the ED as Connie wants to show them she innocent but just as there going in Charlie gets a phone call saying that his son Louis has been badly beaten up and that he needs Charlie's help. Connie tells Charlie she'll join him. A teenage girl called Simmone is brought in after she starts to self harm and makes a deep cut. However she has bigger issues on her mind. She reveals to Rita that her 'boyfriend' has given her an ever lasting love ring. However when Rita asks her brother (Jason) about her boyfriend he explains that she doesn't have one and works out that one of her foster carers is having sex with her although what he doesn't know is he has got the wrong one, He attacks the man he things is having sex with his sister and ends up injuring him after he hits his head on the kerb. Whilst the other foster carer looks on after he sees how Jason reacts he breaks it off with Simmone telling her he doesn't like her. Rita convinces Simmone that what he did to her was abuse and that she needs to tell her what his name is. The man is later arrested Lola an elderly women turns up at what seems to be an old friends house but when Bill doesn't remember her. When he later sees her on the beach he goes to talk to her, and when she hands over a very old picture of him he agrees to stay with her for a while, but after they go for a walk on the beach Lola says she wants to go in the sea but ends up going out a lot further than just a paddle and Bill has to save her and call the ambulance. When they get back to the ED there is no harm to either of them and it turns out that Lola has dementia and tends to get confused. Her daughter comes to collect her and Big Mac explains to them that there are support groups that they can go to, to get help.